SMOOCH
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Give me a smooch!" Tao declared. M21 recoiled back in response. "Tao! What the heck?"


' _Click, click, click.'_

Takeo's gaze flickered over to the source of the noise, though he knew what was the cause for the rapid 'clicking' sounds before his gaze even landed on Tao. The hacker was hunched over his computer, dark eyes narrowed as he typed rapidly. His fingers flew over the keyboard at rapid speed, almost a blur. Sometimes, it even amazed Takeo at how fast Tao could type. Finally, his fingers slowed down, and Tao settled back on the couch, a small sigh escaping him.

Takeo grinned as he noticed how absorbed Tao was in his computer. Though there were times when Takeo was curious about what Tao did when he wasn't using the computer to work, he never tried to pry. He respected Tao's privacy, and to be honest, what Tao did was of no interest to Takeo.

Those reasons, and 'the incident,' were the main cause for Takeo to avoid looking over Tao's shoulder when he was on the computer.

Takeo frowned, remembering 'the incident.' He still cringed at the memory that had occurred when they were in the DA-5. Just the thought caused him to snort at Shark's stupidity and Tao's audacity.

Yes, Tao was territorial when it came to his computers, and he made that clear during 'the incident.'

Movement caught Takeo's attention, and he looked up just in time to see M21 walk out of the kitchen. At that moment, Tao, with his eyes glued to the computer screen, had snorted with laughter. Takeo could see the slight arch in M21's eyes as the werewolf showed slight interest in what Tao was doing. To Takeo's amusement, M21 leaned over the couch to glance over Tao's shoulder. The sniper's smile of amusement vanished with a frown of worry. He was aware of the danger M21 was now putting himself in as the unsuspecting werewolf dared to look over Tao's shoulder.

Takeo was torn: he didn't know if he should warn his friend, or watch what he knew was coming.

But regardless, Takeo knew he was already too late to help the doomed werewolf.

He saw how Tao's eyes twitched with faint annoyance as he detected the unwanted presence over his shoulder. He saw how Tao's body shivered as he prepared himself for his upcoming attack. And he saw how that infuriating gleam of mischievousness gave way to a spark that would lead to danger for all that were involved.

Tao turned quickly, launching towards a startled M21, his arms outstretched. "Give me a smooch!" he declared, puckering his lips.

To the werewolf's credit, M21 leaped back with a yelp, his eyes wide as he stumbled away from Tao. "Tao! What the heck!?"

Takeo could not prevent the chuckle that emerged from his mouth as M21 slammed into the wall, covering his mouth. Tao just perched himself on the edge of the couch, clutching his computer as he stared at M21 with a smile. With a satisfied nod, Tao plopped back on the edge of the couch, re-opened his computer, and went back to doing whatever it was he had been doing before he had been interrupted.

M21 never bothered to ask Tao what he had been doing on the computer after that.

* * *

Tao felt the unwanted presence come up behind him, and he barely resisted sighing. He knew it couldn't possibly be M21. He had seen how quickly the werewolf had backed away from him after that 'incident.' It couldn't be Takeo either. For some reason, the sniper seemed to catch on that it was never wise to come up to Tao when he was on the computer. Which was a shame, really, because Tao would love to catch Takeo off guard someday.

He quickly closed down his computer, turning around quickly in his seat. "Smooch-gah!" Tao came to a stop, blinking rapidly as he came face to face with the Noblesse…

...and an infuriated Frankenstein standing right behind him.

Silence was all that was present. Even the ticking clock in the living room seemed to go still in anticipation of what was to happen next.

Raizel blinked, confusion written on his face. Then, he slowly raised his hand, gently kissing his fingertips before patting Tao with that same hand. With a satisfied nod, Raizel walked past Tao…

….leaving the hacker alone with Frankenstein.

* * *

 **Bonus scene:**

Frankenstein glared. "And what if if had been Miss Seira who had looked over your shoulder?"

Tao brightened up. "Oh, well, that would be-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Frankenstein's disapproved frown.

Tao schooled his features into one of disinterest rather quickly. "...very bad. Very, very bad."

Frankenstein nodded, though his sharp gaze continued to stare at Tao. "I thought so."


End file.
